


Here for you

by SarimaPosthumous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarimaPosthumous/pseuds/SarimaPosthumous
Summary: Cas, Dean and Sam don’t know why Jack seems sad lately and they try to cheer him up, then they found out he’s sad because he misses his mom.





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 14.08 “Byzantium” and includes spoilers. This was requested. If you have any requests feel free to reach out on here or on my Tumblr page sarimaposthumous with your Supernatural request!

Jack sighed and closed the book he had been reading on angels and set it down. It has been a rough time at the bunker lately while everyone’s been scrambling to either find Michael or figuring out how to handle the monsters that Michael refurbished. With everything that has been going on, Jack did not want to add his own problems to the mix. “I’m gonna go for a walk,” Jack said quietly as he stood up and walked towards the stair case to leave the bunker.

“Would you like some company?” Sam called out after Jack. Jack did not say anything, he just turned around and shook his head before he walked out the front door. Sam turned towards Dean and noticed that he was barely paying any attention to the book he was reading. “Hey, Dean,” Sam started.

“Hmm?” Dean replied as he looked up from the book he wasn’t reading.

“Have you noticed anything off about Jack lately?” Sam continued.

Dean shook his head and set the book down on the table and shrugged before responding, ‘I don’t know man, things have been tough around here. I think we are all just having a rough time around here lately.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Sam replied thoughtfully. “Jack has been through a lot too, Dean. What with dying and coming back. I’m sure the loss of his powers has also affected him.

“Fair point,” Dean nodded. He snapped his fingers and slapped his hand on table as the lightbulb went off in his head. “I know, let’s buy him some pie and bring him to strip club. Problem solved,” he gave an impish smile as he thought about an evening like that.

Sam chuckled, “Dean, Jack isn’t even technically old enough to go to a strip club. Besides I don’t think that would help.”

Dean looked slightly offended and let down at the lost opportunity. He stood up and rubbed his palms together. “I’m gonna go get some beers and we can hash this out.” After he returned, he handed one to Sam and called out to Cas. “Cas get down here. We need help. It’s about Jack.”

The boys heard the rustling of Cas’ wings as he appeared right behind Dean and startled him. “What’s wrong with Jack, is he okay?” Cas asked with a worried expression crossing his face.

“I don’t know. Something seems off about him, but we aren’t sure what it is and we’re trying to think of ways to make him feel better,” Sam replied.

“I will try to be of assistance,” Cas said with a hopeful look on his face. Jack was like his son and he did not want him to be upset.

“Alright, I’m gonna throw this out there again. Pie and a strip club,” Dean’s face widened in a smile as he held his arms up. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh.

Just then Jack trudged into the bunker looking as downtrodden as ever. His eyes brightened up a bit at the sight of the angel sitting with the boys.

“Hey kid, we were just talking about going out to grab a bite to eat and…see where the night takes us,” Dean said quickly before Sam could say anything.

“Oh, I don’t know guys. I’m not really in the mood,” Jack said.

“Nah, come on it’ll be fun. Here, I’ll even let you drive Baby again,” Dean smiled as he tossed the keys to Jack. “Come on let’s go!” They all reluctantly followed Dean to the Impala. Jack and Dean sat in the front while Sam and Cas sat in the back.

Jack couldn’t help but smile as he sat down behind the steering wheel of the Impala. “Alright, kid, do you remember everything I taught you?” Dean asked. Jack nodded and shifted the gear as they took off. Dean blasted some music and he and Jack began sing along at the top of their lungs making both Sam and Cas cringe in the backseat. Stopping at a diner, Dean and Jack ordered some bacon cheeseburgers, Sam got a salad, and Cas had some water.

Jack emulated Dean as they both took a bite of their burgers. “It’s good, right?” Dean asked around a mouthful of his burger. Jack smiled and nodded. They all chatted for a while. Jack was enthralled as Sam and Dean regaled Jack with stories of their previous hunts. But after some time, Jack began to feel sad again. Dean noticed a shift in Jack’s demeanor, so he ordered some pie.

After they (mostly Dean) ate the pie, they left the diner and Dean let Jack drive again, however, he wasted no time directing him to the nearest strip club. As Dean enjoyed the dancers, Jack, Sam, and Cas sat around in a booth. Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of the various women walking or dancing around the club because it was his first time in a place like this. Again, after some time Jack began feeling sad again and asked Sam if they could leave. Sam nodded and after getting Dean’s attention, he gestured for them to leave which resulted in Dean giving them the puppy dog face to which Sam replied with his exasperated bitch face. Dean conceded and they left the club and returned to the bunker.

The next day, Sam noticed that Jack had not yet left his room, so he knocked on his door. “Hey, Jack?” he knocked, but received no response. Concerned, he opened the door just to find Jack laying on his side with his back to the door. “Jack?” Sam said quietly.

“Hey Sam,” Jack said replied without turning around. Sam approached the bed and sat down on the edge. “Look Jack, I know things have been tough around here lately, but if you need anything let us know. We are here for you.”

“Thanks Sam, but there’s nothing you can do to fix it right now,” Jack replied with sadness in his voice. He finally sat up in the bed and hugged his knees to his chest and blinked back some tears.

“You know what helps me feel better?” Sam interjected. This elicited an inquisitive look from Jack. “Exercise,” Sam answered with a smile. “Come on get dressed, we’re gonna go for a jog!” Jack reluctantly pulled on some sweats and met Sam out by the main area of the bunker. He was wearing sweat pants and a muscle tank. Jack wondered if his slightly scrawny figure would ever reach the muscular build that Sam had. They set out and went for a jog on the paths around the bunker. Jack tried his best to keep up, so Sam had to slow down a bit. After Jack managed to get into a rhythm, and the adrenaline kicked in, the endorphins coursed through his body. It definitely helped in the moment. They returned to the bunker and Jack stretched as he came down from his runner’s high. When he stepped into the shower, his thoughts wandered back to his mom and felt a pang in his chest.

When he made it out to the main area of the bunker, he ran into Cas. “Jack,” he began hesitantly. “Sam and Dean have noticed that you have been unwell as of late, so I wanted to show you something.” Before Jack could say anything, Cas pressed two fingers to his forehead. When Jack opened his eyes, he was standing in front of a lake encompassed by mountains. The air was fresh, and a soft breeze ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes and listened to the trees rustling around him. Jack smiled and felt at more at ease. “Castiel, this is amazing!” He exclaimed as he moved towards the lake and sat down on the ground, enjoying the way the light reflected and shimmered on the water.

Cas sat down next to him and explained, “I like to come here to clear my head and reflect. I thought I would share this with you.” He smiled as he reached over and patted Jack on the shoulder. Jack returned the smile and looked out over the lake. Castiel continued, “Jack, we care about you and we are worried about you. We’ll do whatever we can for you.”

Jack gave him a half-hearted smile and let out a deep sigh. “I know Castiel, but this is the one thing you guys cannot do for me,” he paused before he continued. “After meeting my mom in heaven and finally hugging her…I want that again. Even when I met my grandparents, I couldn’t even tell them who I really was. I just, I just really miss my mom,” Jack brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them as he tried to blink back the tears.

Castiel let out a sigh as he contemplated what to say next. After a moment, Castiel spoke up. “Jack, Kelly is in a better place and you’ve seen how happy she is. I am not attuned to human emotions, but I’m sure she would rather you be happy during your time on Earth. Who knows maybe one day you will be reunited again? Most are unaware of what happens when we die, but you know. If that time comes, you will see her. What kind of stories would you rather tell Kelly when you see her?”

Jack smiled softly at the prospect of meeting his mom and nodded. “You’re right Castiel. Thank you,” Jack smiled at Cas and looked out over the lake. After some time sitting in silence, they returned to a pair of worried Winchesters in the bunker.

Jack gave them a smile as they pulled him into a hug. “Thanks guys. I’m sorry for worrying you, I just…I really miss my mom,” he admitted. Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

“Look kid we get it,” Dean replied. “We’ve lived without our mom for most of our lives. But you know what got us through? Family. As Bobby once said, ‘family don’t end with blood.’ And we’re your family. We can’t be Kelly, but we’ll be here for you no matter what happens.” Dean gave Jack a smile and patted him on the shoulder.

“Take the time you need, Jack. We’ll always be here for you,” Sam interjected.

Jack smiled and looked at the three of them, “thanks guys.”


End file.
